Battle of the Villains Part 2: Mok Swagger vs Prince Hans Westegard
by JinxTheShadowyHero
Summary: The fights don't stop here, we now have the aging musician fighting the vile Disney breach Hans!


**It's time to continue the battle of all evil everyone!**

The mysterious voice was laying in his chair, _Hmm... who to have fight today? _he thought, _How about... aw yes!_ He pressed a button that activated an intercom, "Attention villains," said the voice, "another fight is about to begin!"

The panel choosing who would fight who appeared on the screen, the voice turned around to see who to choose. The arrow dashed on the screen a few times until it reached: "Prince Hans Westegard!" announced the voice, "you are going to fight..." the panel lit up again, he watched too make sure no errors would occur like last time. The light finally stopped on, "Mok Swagger, you will fight as well!" said the voice.

"Mok?" asked Hans to himself, "who is Mok anyways?"

Both Hans and Mok's cells opened and Hans' question was answered: Mok looked like an 80's rockstar with sharp tiger-like teeth, large lips, white combed hair, and a red vest. The voice's eyes were seen watching, his midnight yellow eyes pierced through the glass of the office he was looking from and struck the two. _That almost looks like- _thought Hans before being interrupted.

"You're battlefield will be the frozen rendition of Arendelle I have created," announced the voice, "prepare for combat my evil accomplice's!" The prince and musician were beamed like light beams to the battlefield. Arendelle looked the same way it did when Elsa froze it, they were still on the boat however, "Now...begin the fight!" announced the voice.

Mok and Prince Hans each drew out a sword they had with them and began to fight. They clashed they're swords together and started to fight. Mok swung towards the left but Hans managed to counter it. Hans swung his sword trying to aim for Mok's neck. Mok ducked at sliced at Hans leg. Hans kicked Mok in the face causing him to fall of the boat. Hans jumped down to find him. As soon as he got down, he saw a hole in the ice, _Looks like I won,_ Hans thought as he peered down. Just then a hand grabbed him by his face and pulled him down under. Mok smiled at Hans and punched him. Hans started to breathe in the water and began to drown, _Air! Air! I need air! _his mind screamed as Mok began to punch the ice to get out breaking it in the process.

Meanwhile the voice pressed a button and began to get more villains. As he did this, more arena's began to appear, he got Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado, Tomoo from Elfen Lied, _I'll just kill him now,_ thought the voice shooting the delinquent in the balls, he continued to get more villains: Jafar from Aladdin, Syndrome from The Incredibles, General Mandible from Antz, and more. In the end he got all these villains not listed above:_  
_

Hopper- A Bug's Life

Mewtwo- Pokemon: The First Movie

Malachite- Suburban Warriors

Charles Muntz- Up

Jasper Batt Jr.- No More Heroes 2

Scroop- Treasure Planet

More villains were soon going to appear, but he decided to stop for now. _When the time comes, _he thought, _I'll bring in more baddies. 'Cause this is so much more fun then it was with heroes._ His robotic hand petted the top of his pet's head, Sluggah's are slimy, but very cute and soft.

Hans began to swim towards Mok's direction to get out as well, he wasn't going down so easily. Mok resurfaced and grabbed a nearby plank of wood, "Now then..." whispered Mok. Just then, Hans head came up from the water and Mok immediately hit him on the head. Hans fell unconscious at the smack and fell back down. Mok smiled evilly as the Thirteenth Prince of The Southern Isles drowned. Soon, his body floated up against the ice as he finally died.

"Well done Mok," congratulated the voice over the intercom beaming him back to his cell, "you get to live another day, but the next one could be your last," With that, the voice turned off the intercom and turned the light on, "Soon lil' guy, we'll be back in business! So sayeth I-"

THE END, PART 3 COMING SOON!


End file.
